priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Panic Labyrinth
is a song sung by Ajimi Kiki that made its anime debut in Episode 64. History TBA Performers *Ajimi Kiki - (Episode 64) (Episode 65) (Episode 72), (Episode 153) *Mimiko Jigoku - (Episode 177) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Shinshu seibutsu & mū tairiku & ōpātsu ni niji no nekko wa (egake egake) Michi to kibō tenkomori de niyaniya shichau Sa~a fude wo haishaku Niyatori tamago no junban wa nazo yo (hodokenai) hito ni kiku no yamete kimi ga egaite mite Nōmiso kyanbasu gojigen Mekurumeku wo (monosugoi hayasa) Mekuranakucha (nani ga detekuru kana) Datsu nichijō de sōzōryoku de kaketa bubun chanto hokan shimasho Ryōte ryōashi kokoro karada paretto banzen sōchi kureyon Asoboiboibōi & gāru (asobu yo) boikotto oboe yoi (aka ni pinku kiiro) Tanoshiku sabottara (mochiron guchagucha) kawaru sekai no jōshiki desu kara Sutten para pinkorori (asobou) kimi to yume mazete (shiro to kin to burū) Dekita iro don'na namae (wakuwaku shichau ne) tsukeru? Oshiete haire panikku rabirinsu Karafuruna ashita no mukaigawa (kyō no iro wa don'na-shokuda rodan? ) Wan tsū se-no tobidashite (doba tto) hamidashichau yo ne (pāpuru chairo mazeran) Toki to baai aru kedo (jōkasayū ni) hen'na iro demo omoshiroi njanai? Asoboiboi (asobu yo) bōi & gāru kimi to yume kasane (atarashiku umareta) Ukabu iro don'na hikari hanatsu (dokidoki dada more) Oshiete haire paretto rabirinsu |-| Kanji= 新種生物&ムー大陸&オーパーツに虹の根っこは(描け描け) 未知と希望てんこもりでニヤニヤしちゃう さぁ筆を拝借 にやとりたまごの順番は謎よ(解けない)　人に聞くのやめて君が描いてみて 脳みそキャンバス5次元 　 めくるめくを(ものすごいはやさ) めくらなくちゃ(何が出てくるかな) 脱日常で想像力で欠けた部分　ちゃんと補完しましょ 両手両足心身体パレット万全装置クレヨン アソボイボイボーイ&ガール(遊ぶよ)　ボイコット覚えよい(赤にピンク黄色) 楽しくサボったら(もちろんグチャグチャ)変わる世界の常識ですから すってんぱらぴんころり(遊ぼう)　君と夢混ぜて(白と金とブルー) できた色　どんな名前(ワクワクしちゃうね)つける？ 教えて入れ　パニックラビリンス カラフルな明日の向かい側(今日の色はどんな色だロダン？) ワンツーせーの飛び出して(どばっと)はみ出しちゃうよね(パープル茶色マゼラン) 時と場合あるけど(上下左右に)　変な色でも面白いんじゃない？ アソボイボイ(遊ぶよ)ボーイ&ガール　君と夢重ね(新しく生まれた) 浮かぶ色　どんな光放つ(ドキドキだだ漏れ) 教えて　入れパレットラビリンス |-| English= TBA Full Romaji= Shinshu seibutsu & mū tairiku & ōpātsu ni niji no nekko wa Michi to kibō tenkomori de niyaniya shichau sā fude wo haishaku Niwatori tamago no junban wa nazo yo hito ni kiku no yamete kimi ga egaite mite Nōmiso kyanpasu gojigen!! Mekurumeku wo (monosugoi hayasa) mekuranakucha (nani ga detekuru kana) Datsu! Nichijō de sōzōryoku de kaketa bubun chanto hokan shimasho "Ryōte ryōashi kokoro karada paretto banzen sōcha kureyon!" Asoboiboibōi gāru boikotto oboe yoi Tanoshiku sabottara kawaru sekai no jōshiki desu kara Sutten para pinkorori kimi to yume mazete dekita iro don'na namae tsukeru? Oshiete haire panikku rabirinsu Rain hikou sutāto gōru no dochira demonai Shisei nobaso atchi kotchi kimi no jinchi hirogetara...hai kusshin Watashi no aramōdo majimōdo misechau Chotto soko wo noitekurerya jama shinaide yaritai koto yaru junbi yo Mirai nurie (dekitate hoyahoya) jiyū ni dōzo (okonomi no mama ni ne) Demo tsukau dōgu wa zenbu mune no tokimeki de tsukuru koto ga rūru "Dareka ni karitara sore wa imi ga nain davinchi! Soko ga daiji" Asoboiboiboiru boisu boiin to tobidasu Kimi ni no buttai X waki wo kochoguri makuri warakaso Kotten pin para suttonton zettai PON kanda ne hirameki wa pon to kimochi suton Ochita yo haire panikku rabirinsu Karafuruna ashita ni shitai kedo..."karafuru? Don'na iroda rodan?" Wakusen nante hamidashichau yo ne Tekitō ni yarimasho! Hen'na iro demo omoshiroi janai Asoboiboibōi & gāru kimi to yume kasane ukabu iro don'na hikari hanatsu? Oshiete haire panikku rabirinsu |-| Kanji= 新種生物&ムー大陸&オーパーツに虹の根っこは 未知と希望てんこもりでニヤニヤしちゃう　さあ筆を拝借 にわとりたまごの順番は謎よ　人に聞くのやめて君が描いてみて 脳みそキャンパス五次元！！ めくるめくを (ものすごい早さ)めくらなくちゃ (何が出て来るかな) 脱！日常で想像力で欠けた部分ちゃんと補完しましょ 「両手両足心身体パレット万全装着レヨン！」 アソボイボイボーイガール　ボイコット覚えよい 楽しくサボったら変わる世界の常識ですから すってんぱらぴんころり　君と夢混ぜてできた色　どんな名前付ける？ 教えて 入れパニックラビリンス ライン引こうスタートゴールのどちらでもない 姿勢伸ばそ　あっちこっち君の陣地広げたら… はい屈伸 私のアラモードマジモード見せちゃう ちょっとそこをのいてくれりゃ邪魔しないで　やりたいことやる準備よ 未来塗り絵 (できたてホヤホヤ)自由にどうぞ (お好みのままにね) でも使う道具は全部胸のときめきで作ることが　ルール 「誰かに借りたらそれは意味がないんダ・ヴィンチ！そこが大事」 アソボイボイボイルボイス　ボイインと飛び出す 君似の物体X ワキをこちょぐりまくり笑かそ こってんぴんぱらすっとんとん　絶対PON感だね閃きはポンと気持ちストン 落ちたよ　入れパニックラビリンス カラフルな明日にしたいけど… 「カラフル？どんな色だロダン？」 ワクセンなんてはみ出しちゃうよね テキトウにやりましょ！ 変な色でも面白いじゃない アソボイボイボーイ&ガール　君と夢重ね浮かぶ色 どんな光放つ？ 教えて　入れパニックラビリンス |-| English= TBA Audio Trivia * This is the sixth solo song in the anime. Gallery See Panic Labyrinth/Image Gallery and Panic Labyrinth/Video Gallery. Category:Songs Category:Insert Song Category:Songs sung by Ajimi Category:Music Category:Solo Song